


Flower Toss

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Bride Scorpia and Lonnie, F/F, Fluff, I've had enough angst with season 3, Performing Arts Teacher Catra, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, This is pure fluff, Wedding Planner Adora, so i'm writing about the adorable lesbians falling in love in the dumbest of ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Adora expected for this bridal planning to go as it usually did, with some drama but ultimately (she hoped) coming to a happy end for the couple that planned to wed. She hadn’t expected for her to find herself falling for the maid of honor with blue and gold eyes.Catra knew that she would end up being dragged around in every part of the planning process when she agreed to be Lonnie’s Maid of Honor (she still wondered why Lonnie chose her for it). She figured she’d dread the entire process from start to finish. But when the wedding planner with stormy blue eyes walked in, she knew that things would become quite interesting.Note: Planning to update this on a weekly basis. But will edit first two chapters to make them flow better!





	1. Why did I agree to this?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I felt that I should try to go ahead and write out this pure fluff fest. I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you have any suggestions to what I should add in the upcoming chapters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra receives a call from her friends, unknowingly choosing to have her world turned upside down in her agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 9/17/19  
Edited: 9/21/19

Catra groaned as she rubbed her temples, already feeling her head throbbing as she held the phone to her ear where squeals of joy erupted from. She ran her hands through her curly threads before pulling her car keys out of her leather jacket. The brunette wanted to get home as soon as possible considering it was a Friday, but it seemed that fate had other plans for her that day.

She had received a call from her two friends that had gone on vacation. The two of them calling to inform her that they had gotten engaged during their trip even though they were still midway through their actual vacation. Guess they were very excited to tell Catra the news.

Catra wished that Scorpia and Lonnie had waited until later to contact her regarding the matter so that she would have had a chance to take something to deal with her headache. But unfortunately, that wasn’t the case and her head was still pulsing against her scalp, the high-pitched squeals from Scorpia not helping the ache. Don’t get her wrong, she was happy for her two friends but having just got off from working at a high school left her head pounding after teaching a theatre class of 50 students.

“Scorpia, Lonnie. I’m happy for the both of you and I do wish you both the best. But can you please keep the squealing to a minimum. I had the kids do song performances today and some of them… do not know how to control their volume and pitch.” Catra said as she chuckled a bit, walking over to her car and pressed the button to unlock the vehicle.

“Sorry Wildcat! I’m just so happy that she said yes!” Scorpia replied, letting out another high note of a laugh that was unmistakably filled with joy.

Catra laughed a bit and shook her head. “I get that, but you really need to take a breath before your fiancée kicks you out of the room or you two get a noise complaint from the guests because you got reported to the front desk.”  
  
Another voice laughed in the background, the sound of shuffling coming from the other end for a moment before Lonnie took over the call. “Hey Catra, sorry about that. We’re both very excited about the engagement. She had been planning the proposal for months. If it’s of any consolidation, she managed to somehow catch the proposal on view. So, you’ll be able to see what happened firsthand.”

  
The brunette on the other side of the line rolled her eyes in amusement. “Don’t tease her too much, the poor girl was a complete ball of nerves. Who do you think helped her plan everything out?”  
  
A gasp could be heard, making Catra laugh again.

“Wait, you knew?!” Lonnie accused, her eyebrows rising towards the sky.

“Of course, I knew, Lonnie. Do you think that Scorpia would have been able to push through the nerves alone? That girl loves you, but she was so nervous about the almost nonexistent possibility that you’d say no that she needed some support.” Catra mused, smiling as she settles into her car seat. “But I’m really happy to hear that you said yes. I know that I’ve known you since we were kids, but you better make sure to treat Scorpia well, okay?” Catra said firmly as she connected her phone to her car radio via Bluetooth before carefully maneuvering her car out of the school parking lot.

“You bet I will, I’ll let you punch me if I don’t treat her right,” Lonnie replied, Scorpia letting out a love-filled sigh in the background from the sweet words spoken by her fiancée. “Speaking of, I have something that I wanted to ask you.”

Catra hummed softly, intrigued by the seeming change of subject. “Well, ask away.”  
  
Lonnie sighed and paused for a moment before continuing with her question. “I was wondering if… you wanted to be my maid of honor?... For our wedding.”  
  
The driving brunette had to do a double-take, glad to have been at a stoplight because the question would have made her shake the stirring wheel a bit with how unexpected it had been.

“Lonnie…are you sure that you want me to be your maid of honor? I honestly didn’t expect you to ask that of me.” She questioned her friend, still feeling shocked that Lonnie had chosen to ask her out of everyone in their friend group.  
  
Lonnie huffed and rolled her eyes on the other side of the line. “If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have asked. Catra, we have known each other since our orphan days. I want you to be my maid of honor at my wedding because you’re my oldest friend and the one that has been there for me for the majority of my life... even if you are an asshole.”  
  
Catra couldn’t stop herself from smiling, sighing in playful annoyance before she replied. “Well… I suppose since you asked so nicely, I can’t say no. I’d be happy to be your maid of honor… you asshole.”

Scorpia’s booming voice echoes from the speakers, making Catra wince for the umpteenth time that hour. “Thank you! This is great! Oh, the wedding planning is gonna be so much fun with you there!”

That made Catra freeze and blink a few times. “What do you mean? Wedding planning?”  
  
“You didn’t know? Bridesmaids are always part of the wedding planning process, especially the maid of honor.” Scorpia replied joyfully, making Catra groan.

“Ugh…Fine, but only because I care about the two of you.” The brunette replied just as she parked into her apartment's parking lot, thanking whatever deity she could think of that she had managed to find an apartment so close to her workplace so she wouldn’t be stuck in traffic for hours.

“Great! Thanks for agreeing, Catra… Hey, we’ve got to get going. Scorpia schedule a couple’s massage for the two of us in a few minutes. We’ll discuss details later when we get home.” Lonnie informed her, making her roll her eyes once more.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you when you get back. Just give me a time and place when you two wanna meet up. Have fun. Bye.” Catra said, her two friends echoing the promise to meeting later before hanging up.  
  
“What in the world did I get myself into?” She murmured to herself as she got out of her car and gathered her things to head into her apartment. She had no idea what to expect from her agreement, but she hoped that it wouldn’t end up causing her another pounding headache.

_Oh, Catra had no idea what she was about to get herself into._


	2. The Suggestion: Discussion of Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of friends all gather at a cafe to catch up and a suggestion is given to the engaged couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/18/19  
Edited 9/23/19

The small coffee shop’s door creaked as it swung open, Catra stepped into the establishment and looked around. She had been asked by Scorpia and Lonnie to meet at the little coffee shop in the shopping center of Horde Avenue called Café au Love which she thought was a stupid name, but the coffee was good enough.

It had been a few days since the two had returned from the resort they had vacationed at and the recently engaged couple wanted to meet up with her as they had previously informed her.

Her gold-blue eyes searched around the room, trying to locate her two friends. Though she quickly found them when Scorpia waved a hand in her direction, sitting in a table that was better suited for eight people instead of just three.

“Hey Scorpia, Lonnie. Why such a big table??” The brunette asked, adjusting one of her curls and tucked the strand behind her ear. Her high ponytail swishing around as she moves her head a bit.

Scorpia and Lonnie smiled at their friend, gesturing for her to join them. “We were planning to have all of our bridesmaids join us today, but some of them couldn’t make it today,” Lonnie answered as Catra took a seat, adjusting the sleeve of her shirt.

“Hm… I guess that makes sense. Who else is gonna be joining us then? You never did tell me who else you asked to be part of your bridesmaids.” She asked the two.

Lonnie shifted a bit in her seat before speaking. “Well, Entrapta is Scorpia’s maid of honor and she said she would be here. The other bridesmaids that are coming are Glimmer who is bringing Bow with her, Perfuma, Mermista, and Frosta since even though she’s a teen Scorpia has basically adopted her.” She answered with a chuckle, her response making Scorpia a bit flustered.  
  
“Lonnie… Don’t put me out there like that.” Scorpia mumbled affectionately, nudging her fiancée gently which resulted in Lonnie giggling a bit.  
  
Catra rolled her eyes and playfully letting out a fake gag. “Bleh, you two are so lovey-dovey, it’s kind of gross.”  
  
A snort escaped Lonnie as she shakes her head. “Oh, shut up, dumbass. Once you find a girl you love, you’re gonna act the same way we do and then it’s gonna be my turn to tease you.”  
  
“Yeah, no. That is not gonna happen, Lonnie. I don’t know what to tell you, but no girl has been able to handle me and you know that. I’ll just stick to occasionally one-night stands, thanks. It’s less emotionally draining.” The curly-haired brunette replied, crossing her arms.

Scorpia looked worriedly at her friend. “Wildcat, are you sure? You really shouldn’t just give up on finding love… I’m sure that the one for you is out there, waiting to find you.”  
  
Catra sighed, scratching her cheek a bit just as the door opened. “I’m not giving up. I’m just not openly pursuing it anymore. I’m done being the one to put in all the effort only to be left on the back burner. But forget that for now. Your other bridesmaids are here.” She said as she pointed to the diverse group that was chatting together as they approached their table.

Perfuma smiled as she clapped her hands. “Scorpia, Lonnie, congratulations! I wish you all the best that life has to offer you!” Her glass flower bracelet jingling as her hands move.

The two brides-to-be smiled at the tall tan blonde. “Thank you for your kind words, Perfuma. And thank you for agreeing to be part of our bridesmaids.” Scorpia said with a big smile on her face as she waved at the others.  
  
“Of course! I am honored that the universe would grant me this opportunity to join you both on such a memorable day.” The blonde replied enthusiastically, taking a seat at the table.

Glimmer sat down beside Bow who had settled down besides Catra, the brunette girl giving him a tilt of the head as a greeting and she received a smile in return.

“So…First things first, congratulations to the two of you. It’s great to find someone that you want to be with for the rest of your life.” Glimmer said with a smile, pausing in the conversation to turn and ask a waiter that was passing by for a glass of water. “Have you two figured out what you wanted to do for the wedding? Have you figured out a date yet?”  
  
Scorpia nodded and squeezed Lonnie’s hand, smiling at her fiancée. “Yeah, we decided to have the wedding on July 28. The day that we first started dating. It just seemed fitting.” The pale woman said.

“Really? And have you, like, figured out anything else that you wanted besides the date?” Mermista questioned, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her water as she looked over the menu.

“Well…” Lonnie started, rubbing the back of her head. Scorpia looked as unsure as her fiancée did.

“So that’s a no. Have you been able to find any locations where you might want to have the wedding?” The blue-haired woman asked the engaged couple, receiving a shake of their heads as their answer.

The group all looked at the couple and then at each other before humming softly, all of them having thoughtful expressions on their faces.

Glimmer cleared her throat, gathering everyone’s attention. “I have a friend that might be able to help. She’s someone I went to college with.”  
  
“I don’t see why she’d be able to help…” Lonnie looked a bit hesitant about bringing in a stranger to help plan her wedding.  
  
“Well… she’s a professional wedding planner. She’s been a wedding planner apprentice since she was in sophomore year and has worked as a wedding planner for the last three years.” The pink-haired woman said, pulling out her phone as she pulls up her photo album.

“I’ve seen her portfolio and the weddings came out beautifully. I can assure you that she’s very accommodating and can help you both figure out what are the best options for your budget and where the best places for bridal shopping are.” Glimmer added as she took out a piece of paper from her purse. “Anyone have a pen?” She asked, Bow handing her a pencil to write with.

She wrote something down and handed the paper to Scorpia, Lonnie peeking at the paper as well. “This is her number. Her name is Adora. She doesn’t charge to do the consultation because she wants to make sure that her portfolio suits her clients’ needs and she charges very affordable rates in comparison to most wedding planners.” Glimmer said as she showed them a couple of the pictures that she had taken of Adora’s portfolio. “Just give her a chance, I’m sure she’ll be able to make the planning of the wedding a lot smoother.”

The name made Catra snort softly, looking mildly amused. “What kind of name is Adora?” She murmured to herself as the conversation between the others continued, half-listening to the chatter around her.

“A wedding planner does sound like a good idea. I’ve heard that planning weddings without having the proper resources can be a very stressful process. Especially if you are working with a smaller budget.” Perfuma jumped in, agreeing with Glimmer’ suggestion.  
  
Frosta crossed her arms and nodded. “And it’s not like she charges to discuss what you want to do, right? So, it’s not like you would have to pay to speak with her only to end up not agreeing to employ her for your wedding. It’s free.”  
  
Mermista shrugged and nodded with a quiet grunt and finally, the attention came to Catra who sighed.

“I mean, the consultation is free. What do you have to lose? If there’s a chance to make things easier on you, you should take it.” Catra said as she turned to look at the two.  
  
Scorpia and Lonnie looked at each other and then at the paper with Adora’s business number. “It…does seem to be worth a shot…” Scorpia whispered to her love, receiving a nod in return.

Lonnie took out her phone to save the number on her contact list to make sure she wouldn’t lose the number. “We can give her a call tomorrow and schedule a meeting with her. We still need to figure out the basics first before we try to get in contact with her. But thanks for the suggestion, Glimmer.”  
  
Glimmer nodded and smiled brightly. “No problem, happy to help.”  
  
“…so wedding planning is a very elaborate process. Is it alright if I make documentation of this social experiment?” Entrapta cut through the more focused atmosphere, her question making it feel more casually as their group of friends laughed. “What? What did I do?”  
  
Scorpia giggles and shakes her head. “You didn’t do anything, just that the suddenness of that question was funny. It would be a good idea to take pictures of the things that lead up to the wedding. But please no audio recordings before asking. Is that okay with you?”

Entrapta looked momentarily disappointed before nodding in agreement. “That’s fair, so I have to ask permission first. Got it.”

  
The group chuckled for a bit longer before they quieted down and Bow speaks up. “Now that we got through that situation, tell us how the trip was. Did you two enjoy yourselves? Who proposed to who?”  
  
The small group of friends continued to chat about the proposal and about other random things that came to mind, spending the time to catch up with one another. 


End file.
